


The Talon

by Whispered_Melodies



Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Court of Owls, Dick as Talon, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispered_Melodies/pseuds/Whispered_Melodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware the Court of Owls<br/>that watches all the time,<br/>ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch,<br/>behind granite and lime. </p>
<p>They watch you at your hearth,<br/>they watch you in your bed,<br/>speak not a whispered word of them,<br/>or they'll send The Talon for your head.</p>
<p>Dick Grayson disappeared shortly after his family fell. Now, four years later, after an assassination attempt on batman, they're bringing the culprit to Mt.Justice to interrogate him. The last thing Bruce Wayne and Batman expected was to recognize the would-be assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a pic on tumblr: http://akira-kevin.tumblr.com/post/42352982887/talon-the-boy-wonder

The Talon

“Beware the Court of Owls  
that watches all the time,  
ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch,  
behind granite and lime. 

They watch you at your hearth,  
they watch you in your bed,  
speak not a whispered word of them,  
or they'll send The Talon for your head”

The whole of Mt. Justice was teeming with anticipation and nervousness. Word had spread quickly on the attempt on Batman’s life, not the fact that there was an attempt, he lived in Gotham, but how close the assassin was to succeeding. The assassin had been stopped, but not before getting deep slashes through Batman’s armour, an almost impossible feat to get through the thick layer of Kevlar.

The League had rushed Batman to the Watchtower, while some of the members stayed behind to guard the assassin. They were bringing him to the mountain, where Batman, unwilling to stay in bed, was going to interrogate him. Black Canary had been against bringing him into the mountain, but where else would they take him?

That’s why all of Young Justice was currently gathered by the Zeta Tubes awaiting the League’s arrival. The leader, Kaldur’ahm, Aqualad, waited anxiously, but his expression was calm. Opposite, Wally, Kid Flash, was pacing back and forth, blurring into a streak of yellow. His uncle had been one of those to help apprehend the assassin, who was apparently skilled enough to injure the Batman! Artemis reached out a green clad hand to get him to stop pacing, her face serious and not offering up to start any of their usual banter. Miss Martian and Superboy were holding each other close, not looking away from the Zeta Tubes.

It was silent when suddenly the Zeta Tubes whirred to life, announcing the members of the League until, finally announcing, “Superman 01, Batman 02, Guest C01.”

The three figures appeared last, Superman glancing at Batman at random intervals, but mostly concentrating on his hold of the figure. Batman looked as if nothing had happened, except for the telltale stiffness in his gait and the tightness of his lips. 

The team inched forward curious and excited to see the assassin, skilled enough to injure the Batman. What they saw surprised them. 

They had been prepared to see a strong man, buff as Superman, or perhaps a figure as lithe as Canary, able to sneak into places unseen. What they didn’t expect was a young boy, barely in his teens, with messy black hair and pale skin. He wore a cloak of feathers around his shoulders, and a black skin tight suit, full of pockets where he could put any sort of weapon. They couldn’t see his features as his mask was covering it and his head was lowered. Superman pushed him into a chair and tied him up using steel cables.

“Isn’t that a bit excessive?” Miss Martian timidly asked. He was only a child after all, younger than all the members of the Team.

Superman shook his head, “He’s already shown us how well of an escape artist he is. We’re not willing to take any chances.”

The boy looked up, eyes obscured by yellow lenses, “Nice to know you guys think I’m a threat,” his voice light and teasing. The team was taken aback by how young he sounded.  
Superman looked disconcerted by it, but Batman was merciless. He stepped forward, “Who are you?”

The boy simply smirked, “I’m surprised. I thought you were the World’s Greatest Detective? Though, I suppose this is a tricky one, isn’t it?”

His eyes narrowed through the cowl, “Stop fooling around. Don’t think just because you’re young, that we’ll be sympathetic.”

Young Justice flinched at his icy tone, but the boy didn’t show any outward emotion, “Oh yeah? I don’t think your colleagues would agree.” 

Batman glanced around; all the other heroes looked very uncomfortable at the sight of such a young assassin. “I will ask again, but my patience is running out! Who are you?”

The boy blinked, “Wow, you’re not very traught are you?”

Batman’s eyes narrowed, “Traught?”

The boy shrugged as much as he could with his restraints, “You know, opposite of distraught. Kind of like, like is the opposite of dislike and aster is the opposite of disaster.”

Wally couldn’t help it, he let out a snort. Everyone glared at him, but the assassin winked. Great, he just made friends with an assassin. He cringed, but decided he might as well ask his question if they’re already angry at him, “So why are you dressed like an owl?” 

“Why are you dressed like a pylon?” the boy shot back. Artemis slapped Kid Flash’s arm, but Batman’s eyes had widened, imperceptibly.

“Beware the Court of Owls,” he murmured under his breath though Superman and Superboy both could hear him, “that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime.” His voice had risen in the following sentences so that they could all hear. The boy’s eyes widened in shock.

Artemis furrowed her brow, she knew this rhyme. She lived in the slums of Gotham after all. “They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed,” she continued, ignoring how they all stared at her now, but she kept her eyes locked on the yellow lenses, “speak not a whispered word of them, or they’ll send the Talon for your head.”

The heroes all stared at the young boy in shock. It was the Flash who spoke up, “The Court of Owls? The Talon? What is going on Batman?”

Batman’s eyes were fixed on the assassin in front of him, “The Court of Owls is an organization and secret society in Gotham. They’ve existed for around a century, kidnapping children to turn into assassins. They were long thought to be just a conspiracy, but I started investigating it awhile ago-“

“Yeah, and apparently they found out you ‘spoke a whispered word of them’ and sent ‘the Talon for your head’” Flash exclaimed.

“Wait,” Wonder Woman stepped forward, “You’re telling us that this boy is the so-called ‘Talon’ in the rhyme?”

“I’m right here!” Talon said exasperatedly.

Batman ignored him, “You saw what he can do. Do you think I can be taken down easily by a kid?”

“I’m not a kid” Talon exclaimed.

Batman turned towards him, “So you’re confirming to us that you’re ‘the Talon’?”

He immediately shut his mouth, but it was too late. Batman just nodded, “Thought so. Now who are you?” 

Talon just turned his face away, averting his eyes. Batman reached out and grasped the mask covering his face. Talon leaned away, but the steel ropes holding him, gave him no slack. Batman pulled off the mask and the Talon’s eyes glared at them all.

They were shocked at how expressive his eyes were. The beautiful sapphire orbs easily conveyed how angry and frustrated he was at his situation, but what pulled at their heartstrings, was that though Talon tried to hide it, he was terrified of them and what was happening. Seeing his eyes, along with his petit features and messy black hair made them all realize just how young he looked to be. But, of all of them, Batman was probably the most shocked.

“Richard Grayson,” he said. The Talon looked at him, cerulean eyes widening in horror, “Last surviving member of the Flying Graysons.”

The boy had shut his eyes tight as Superman stepped forward, “Who ar- were the ‘Flying Graysons’?”

Batman looked down at the young boy, his mind going back four years to the brightly lit tent, the excitement filling the air, the young black-haired boy’s exuberant smile, “They were a family of acrobats in Haly’s Circus, only family in the world that could do a quadruple on the trapeze. They performed without a net for more publicity. On their tour in North America, in Gotham, the ropes holding the trapeze snapped, and they fell with no net to catch them. Only Richard survived because he hadn’t jumped yet.” All the heroes looked at the young boy with pity as Batman continued, “He disappeared a week after the acci-”

“It wasn’t an accident!” Richard shouted. Richard was glaring, his eyes filled with hatred with tears at the corners, “It wasn’t an accident.”

Aquaman moved forward, “What do you mean it wasn’t an accident?”

He sneered, “Exactly that. It was murder. He murdered them!”

Black Canary said, “Who did? Maybe we can hel-”

Richard let out a derisive snort, “Help? No, Zucco,” he spat the name out with hatred, “got what was coming. He thought it was funny to watch them fall, well, he wasn’t laughing when he fell.”

The people gasped. Artemis looked shocked, “You...you killed him?”

“He deserved it!” he shouted, “Like you’re one to talk, Artemis.” 

She jerked back, “Wh-what do you mean?”

Talon snorted, “You don’t think the Court puts tabs on the people living in their city? Please, we know exactly who you are Artemis Crock.”

The rest of Young Justice looked confused. Aqualad looked over at the archer, “What does he speak of?”

Artemis desperately stammered an excuse, “You...you don’t believe him right? He’s an assassin! He’s killed people!”

Richard interrupted whatever Aqualad was going to say, “Yeah, last time we checked, so did you. How’s Cheshire doing?”

All of the Team looked inquisitively at Artemis. Wally slowly stepped forward, “What is he talking about? Why would you know how Cheshire is?”

Artemis opened her mouth, “I- I.”

“Enough, that is none of your concern, Richard,” Batman interrupted.

Richard narrowed his eyes, “Don’t call me that,” he said icily.

Superman tried, “Let us help you Rich- a...a Talon. We can help you. You can have a chance at a new life, without killing, a new-”

“I’m not sure if you understand,” Talon interjected, “I don’t want your help, I don’t want your pity and I sure don’t want a new life. I am an assassin, and that will never change, no matter how much you might want it to.” He stared right at Artemis while saying the last sentence vehemently.

“Well as of now you have to choices,” Batman said, “We’ll offer you a deal because of your young age.”

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be sympathetic towards me?” he said cheekily. Batman growled. “Wow, someone’s not feeling the aster.”

Superman continued for Batman, “You can give up being an assassin and stay here, try and remake your life. Or we can send you to juvie.” 

Talon raised an eyebrow, “What if I choose neither?”

Batman leaned down to be face to face with the ex-acrobat, “Then we decide for you.”

Talon glanced around the room, “Well, then, I guess we’ll just have to see what happens next, shall we?”

Flash furrowed his eyebrows beneath his cowl, “Wha-”

The lights shut off, and the sound off metal hitting the floor echoed throughout the room. The Lanterns quickly used their rings to produce light while everyone else got into a fighting stance, warily. They looked back at Talon and saw a pile of metal cables, sliced through.

Superboy leaned down, “How on earth he cut through these? I thought you guys took all of his weapons?”

Batman and Superman exchanged a glance, “We did,” Superman said.

Batman started moving swiftly, but not as fast as he usually would uninjured, “He must be trying to get his weapons.” The heroes all trailed after him, hurrying to down to his  
room. Batman swiftly looked inside before cursing and slamming the door. He started moving to the Zeta Platform with the League and Young Justice trailing behind.

The Green Lantern raised his ring to spread the light, when the lights turned on. All of them winced as their eyes adjusted to the light. What they saw made their eyes widen.  
The Zeta Platform was empty, but there was a single feather, that looked to be from Talon’s cloak along with a note.

“Beware the Court of Owls  
that watches all the time,  
ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch,  
behind granite and lime. 

We know your secret identity,  
we know your tragic past,  
spend your time most wisely,  
for any day could be your last!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about the Court of Owls story Arc or how it works, so I did my best. This is an AU anyway so there. I know the ending rhyme was bad, but it was the best I could come up with.


End file.
